


A glimpse of what is to come

by Breakingoffmyantlers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, New Years, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Stilinski Family Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingoffmyantlers/pseuds/Breakingoffmyantlers
Summary: A glimpse of what is to come, if Stiles and Derek don't make the right the decisions with their family in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I'm posting here ever, so please be kind and enjoy :-)

Their New year parties were always loads of fun and this year wasn’t much different, though some changes were bound to happen. Nobody got drunk and started going at it in one of the upstairs bedroom, because they had a pup up there that needed its rest. The pack had truly grown up. Allison and Scott got married during the summer, Stiles and Derek had started a family and the rest of the pack were also making serious strides towards adulting. The once Hale mansion had actually started feeling like their home and refuge now. 

The night had already died down a bit, with everyone finding their perch on different pieces of furniture that were strewn across the ill decorated living room. It was in the middle of Jackson his story reminiscing about one of their many adventures, that Stiles felt his mate becoming tense and he looked back at Derek. He had been sitting behind him on their lounge couch, with arms around Stiles. ‘’He’s waking up isn’t he?’’ Stiles asked and Derek nodded, they were still fairly new parents and Derek was so stuck on doing everything perfect with their child that he got like this sometimes. Slowly not to interrupt Jackson his story, he untangled himself from his mate and walked towards the landing of the stairs. Having climbed the stairs something struck Stiles strange, seeing the door to Xavier’s open a smidgen. This struck him as odd, Derek had been the last one to check up on their son and was always very careful to close the door behind him. He did this to the extent that Stiles found it ridiculous, the kid wouldn’t wake up from a door being closed as deep as a sleeper that he is. Rushing forward Stiles swung the door open, feeling something was amiss and it surely was over his son’s crib stood a man looming. He was about to shout out for the pack when the person turned towards him and he felt as though his heart had seized to stop beating. 

It was an all too familiar kid standing there, he looked so much like Derek that tears started to well up Stiles his eyes. ‘’Xavier’’ Stiles croaked. ‘’Pops’’ the boy answered, he was in his late teens possibly even early twenties and he looked haggard. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ Stiles asked and was about to approach him when a growl came from downstairs, Derek was rushing up the stairs and as Stiles looked towards the door the older Xavier slipped out of the room through the window (must be a Hale thing). Stiles went to check on his baby and had a huffing and puffing in his beta form Derek standing beside him in seconds. ‘’There was someone in the room just now, who was it?’’ He asked growling causing the baby to stir in its sleep. ‘’It was our son’’ Stiles said looking up at him and all his defenses dropped immediately. ‘’You were speaking to someone and they answered you, that wasn’t Xavier babe’’ Derek took hold of Stiles his shoulders looking worried. ‘’Not the baby Derek but a grown up version of our son was just in the room with me’’ Stiles explained himself more clearly and Derek walked over to the window peering out of it into the dark night and spotted someone. As he he leaned out of the window to make out the person, his hand connected with something slippery. It was blood and a lot of it, that person seemed to be hurt and by the smell of the blood it seemed that his mate hadn’t been mistaken it was indeed their son Xavier. ‘’Scott!’’ Derek shouted startling Stiles, who saw the blood on his hands and pulled himself back from the window frame. ‘’He’s hurt?’’ Stiles grabbed at Derek his shirt looking up at him with a panicked look. ‘’Yes’’ Scott came into the room, giving them a puzzled look. ‘’Watch the baby’’ Derek instructed and moved for the door pulling Stiles along with him, who seemed to breaking down quickly and being on the verge of having a full blown panic attack. 

‘’What is going on?’’ Scott asked getting more freaked out by the second. ‘’There is a injured wolf in our territory, Stiles and I are going out to find him. You and the rest of the pack stay here and watch over the baby. Like hawk Scott, nothing gets passed you understand’ Derek replied and instructed. Although being completely befuddled by what was actually going on, Scott yielded to his Alpha and did as he was told. The rest of the pack had come up by this time and followed orders now being barked at them by Scott, he was Derek’s second after all and knew how to follow into position of a leader when need be. Being assured that the pack had it handled, Stiles and Derek rushed down stairs grabbing their coats and heading into the preserve searching for their son.

Derek found him first and called out to Stiles. When Stiles got their using his phone as a flashlight, Derek was crouched beside Xavier who lay in a bed of leaves. ‘’Are you okay’’ Stiles sat down beside him stroking his cheek, it was odd to feel a stubble there instead of baby soft skin but it didn’t feel wrong. ‘’Not really’’ Xavier answered ging Stiles a toothy grin, blood had coated his teeth so it was a lot less of comforting sight than the boy had meant it to be but nonetheless his parent understood the sentiment. ‘’What happened to you?’’ Derek spoke in a strained voice, as he was busy taking away whatever pain he could whilst holding his son’s hand. ‘’The nemeton, it has had a hold on me for a long time and led me to cause havoc’’ Xavier explained. ‘’Why are you here?’’ Stiles demanded, being weary of what may have followed the future version of his son to their doorstep. ‘’To die in the presence of my pack’’ Xavier turned away from Stiles and towards Derek, tightening his fingers on the firm hold his father had on his hand. ‘’Please bury me with them, I betrayed and have killed members of our pack so I don’t deserve it but I beg you, don’t discard me’’. Despite being an Alpha and being weary of showing any weaknesses, Derek cried in the presence of their grown up son. ‘’I’ll make sure we lay you to rest with our family’’ Derek promised and Xavier nodded a thanks to him, before turning back to Stiles. ‘’I need you to do something for me as well pops-’’ Xavier started but was cut off by a coughing fit. ‘’Don’t strain yourself’’ Stiles reached out rubbing the boy his chest, trying to relieve him of any tightness that he was feeling inside. ‘’Take me as far away from the nemeton as possible, if not I will only cause this pack grief’’ Xavier told Stiles, with an unwavering stare. The boy wasn’t kidding around and obviously knew Stiles far too well. ‘’But this is my home’’ Stiles told him in a tiny voice. ‘’If you don’t leave it will be the packs ruin for the second time, Beacon hills is not a place where our pack can ever thrive it will only slowly keep devouring us’’ He’d spoken too much and Stiles could see him grow weaker with each word that passed his lips. Xavier wasn’t kidding they’d have to leave this place behind, looking up at Derek the two of them made a silent agreement to do as their son had told them. ‘’I promise’’ Stiles leaned down and kissed the boy his cheek, once bent forward Xavier held him in place whispering into his ear. ‘’If I am still pulled towards the nemeton despite your best efforts to separate me from it, I wish for you to abandon me. In my future I have a sibling and the two of you will have another go at raising a wonderful person, I was just a bad seed that should be stuck back into ground’’ with those sorrowful words Xavier drew his last breath and left behind a devastated but determined Stiles and Derek. This wasn’t how that baby which they had left back at the house under the protection of their loving pack would meet its end. They would begin packing up their things as soon as tomorrow and leave Beacon Hills in their rear view mirror. 


End file.
